The use of optical fibers for data transmission for remotely guided bodies has demonstrated an improved capability for a wide variety of tasks. Optical fiber spooling and deployment techniques have been developed to such an extent that a missile may be launched from a moving launch platform. Both may continue their own independent courses as fiber spools on the launch platform and the missile pay out an integral and relatively stationary interconnecting fiber. Such a technique is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,968 to George T. Pinson.
However, while the Pinson approach is a noteworthy advance, the additional requirement of assuring that the optical fiber avoids entanglement with the structure of the launch platform and the launch platform's propulsors still remains unfulfilled. This limitation has been annoying, to say the least, for marine applications. The wind and water turbulence, as well as the structure and screws of the launch platform, can cause premature failure of the optical fiber. The closest arrangement for avoiding data link breakage in current use is that used for the launch of the extendable bathythermographs (XBTs). The technique for launching the XBTs is not completely relevant, however, since they are not powered, they are not dynamic platforms, they require shorter times for link continuity and they rely on a more durable wire link as opposed to the chosen optical fiber link.
Thus, a continuing need exists in the state of the art for an apparatus that provides an integral optical data path capable of surviving the launch sequence of a missile from a platform.